


Intentionally Trapped

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: Mamoru pulled into the parking garage of his apartment and into his designated spot. He turned off the car and just sat there, enjoying the silence. It had been one of those days. You know the kind. Where anything that could go wrong did go wrong. Written for week 3 of Smutember 2020, hosted by FloraOne!
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Smutember 2020 Sailor Moon Fandom





	Intentionally Trapped

AN: Welcome back to week 3 of Smutember, hosted by the fantastic FloraOne! Thank you, girl, for being the one to set this up for our fandom. It’s been so fun so far! And has definitely gotten me back into writing, something I definitely needed.

The prompt I picked for this week is: Locked In Together In A Small Space/ Trapped Together. I hope this lives up to the standards!!

I also need to point out something in this story. Mamoru is an ass. BUT we all know we have _all_ had those days where nothing has gone right, _everything_ messes up, and you are just in an ill mood all day. We all go through those days, especially here lately with this pandemic happening. I wanted to showcase that side of him because we don’t get to see it very often. So, don’t get too upset with him being a dick. I think he makes up for it in the end. 😉

Thank you, as always, to my best friend and beta, Beej88. She only got to work on about half of this because her adulting lately has come in like a whirlwind and taken up all of her time. But she is forever my cheerleader and I love her! You guys, send her some love on tumblr. I know she would be eternally grateful for the boost of support and happiness right now!

And now, on with the show!

oOo

Mamoru pulled into the parking garage of his apartment and into his designated spot. He turned off the car and just sat there, enjoying the silence. It had been one of those days. You know the kind. Where anything that _could_ go wrong _did_ go wrong. 

He woke up late and had to rush to get to work, bypassing his usual coffee stop. He’d lost a patient first thing in the morning. The hospital had been busier than usual. Interns were asking him basic questions that they should have _known_ the answers to. He’d realized that he’d forgotten to bring lunch, so he had to go to the cafeteria and buy it. But once he got all the way down there, he remembered his wallet, sitting on the bedside table where he’d left it beside a still snoozing Usako, when he’d rushed out the door. Another resident, who’d felt bad for him, brought him a coffee...then promptly spilled it on him. Scorching coffee in his lap. He’d jumped, dropping his phone, which landed on the hard hospital floor and shattered. Then, because of a last-minute emergency patient, he was coming home late.

No coffee. Hungry. Patients who didn’t make it. Interns who couldn’t look something up in a damn book! Busy. Phone dead.

He was tired and grumpy and completely _over_ this day. He wanted to go home and relax, snuggle with Usako on the couch, and maybe watch a movie? He didn’t really care what they did. He just wanted to relax and go to bed. 

_He wanted this day to be over._

He climbed out of the car with a sigh, slamming the door shut behind him, and headed inside, up the elevator, and to his apartment. But when he unlocked and opened the door, he was greeted not with the sound of the TV going and Usako munching on the couch, getting crumbs in their cushions, but with silence and darkness. 

He frowned, flipping the lights on, dropping his shoes off in the genkan, and heading into the living room. “Usako?” he called out, but nothing. No sound. He walked to the bedroom, opening the door slowly. She wasn’t asleep. He looked around, confused, making his way back into the living room. 

It was then he noticed a scrap of paper on the table, written in Usagi’s slightly scribbled handwriting, hearts and bunnies drawn all over the sides.

_Mamo-chan!_

_You were late coming home. I hope everything is okay! I tried to call you, but your phone must be dead. I’m heading to Minako’s party. See you there!_

_Love you!_

Mamoru read the note twice, frustration growing. No, his phone wasn’t dead. It’s _broken._ And Minako’s party? He remembered it now, but he hadn’t before. 

His anger flared, which just made him angrier because he _knew_ he had no reason to be upset. He’d known about the party. And of _course_ Usagi would head over there if he came home late. They’d done that before when he’d had a late night and it never bothered him. Why was he so angry now?

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, sighing to himself. He just couldn’t get over this awful attitude he had. Maybe going to that party would help lighten his mood.

oOo

The drive over to Minako’s hadn’t helped one bit. He hit every red light and was almost hit once. He knew it was because his anger was causing him to be a little reckless, and he tried so hard to reign in his emotions. 

He pulled into a space in the parking garage and headed into the building. Sighing to himself, he entered the elevator and pushed the button that would bring him to Minako’s floor. The second the doors opened, his stomach dropped. He could hear the music from the blonde’s apartment coming all the way down the hall.

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe the party wasn’t going to help lift his spirits.

He headed down the hallway, not bothering to knock on Minako’s door. No one would have heard it over the loud music anyway. Instead, he let himself in. 

He flinched, his senses assaulted by the blaring tunes pulsing loudly from the stereo system and the pungent smell of alcohol. He scanned the area, his eyes quickly falling on Usagi, and something flared in him. Was that jealousy?

_Yup_. It sure was. Because across the room, drink in her petite little manicured hand, a polite smile curved on her always kissable lips, was Usako, wearing white short shorts and a pretty pink flowy shirt with capped sleeves. She was talking to a guy he didn’t know, who was standing _a little_ too close, laughing _a little_ too much, staring at _his_ Usako _a little too hard._ Mamoru gritted his teeth, even as Usagi caught his eye, her whole beautiful face lighting up as she flung her hand in the air, waving frantically as if she didn’t already have his complete attention.

He made his way through the crowd, his heart feeling a bit lighter the closer he got to her. But he still couldn’t shake the anger coursing through him at the sight of her with some random guy. The man’s smile dropped a bit when he saw him approach, and Mamoru couldn’t help but grin smugly. 

“Mamo-chan!” Usagi chirped as he moved to her side. “There you are! I’ve been trying to text you all night!” 

“My phone broke,” Mamoru muttered, bending slightly to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Oh, no. I’m sorry!” Then she really looked at him, and she frowned. “Hey, are you okay?” She touched his bicep softly.

“I’m fine,” he said, and inwardly cringed because it came out rougher than he’d meant it to, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

Her frown deepened, but she accepted his answer, harsh as it was, and turned back to the man, _who was still there,_ holding her hand out in introduction. “Um, this is Itsuki, one of Minako’s friends from work. He’s studying to be a doctor, too.”

Itsuki tipped his cup toward him with a smile. “Great to finally meet you, Chiba-san. Usagi-san has been talking about you all night.” His voice sounded strained.

Mamoru glared, unwarranted anger flaring through his veins. “Oh, so you’ve been with her all night then?” he ground out accusingly. 

Usagi’s brows furrowed as she turned completely towards him. “Okay, what is going on?”

Mamoru dragged his glare to her and took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. “I said I’m fine. I’m just going to go home. Have fun with your new friend.” 

Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heels and pushed his way through the crowd, making his way out the door. He headed straight for the elevator and only had to wait a minute before the doors slid open and he stepped inside.

He sighed to himself, raking his hand over his face in frustration. What was _wrong_ with him? Why couldn’t he just be in a better mood? Usagi didn’t deserve the way he’d just treated her. He felt awful for it and would definitely owe her an apology later. He considered going back into the party to apologize now, but quickly put that thought aside. Clearly, he wasn’t in the right state of mind to be in there. He needed to go home, calm _the hell_ down, and talk to her like the rational person he usually was when she came home later. He’d apologize, maybe make her favorite dessert, find some way to make up for his awful behaviour. 

For right now, though, he needed to go home and get away from people.

With another sigh, he reached over, pushing the button to the lobby, then leaned back against the back wall of the elevator as the doors started to slide shut. But his eyes widened as, at the last second, Usagi flew into the elevator with him, turning sideways to squeeze through the almost closed doors. 

She turned her back to him, not saying anything right away, and waited until the elevator started its downward descent. As soon as it started moving, she reached over, pushed the emergency stop button, and the elevator came to a halt. He frowned, confused, until she whipped around, blonde pigtails flying with her movements, eyes full of fire.

He swallowed, running his hand through his hair. Maybe now was a good time to apologize. “Usako, I-”

“What _the fuck_ is wrong with you, Mamo-chan?” she yelled, her jaw tight with anger and her eyes glaring into him.

He stopped, shocked by her outburst. Then his anger sparked again. “There is nothing wrong with me,” he ground out. Even though he knew it was a lie, he couldn’t help it. How could he tell her what was wrong with him when _he_ didn’t even know?

“Oh,” Usagi started, her hand raised in a sarcastic motion, “there is _definitely_ something wrong with you. Why were you so rude to Itsuki back there?” She pointed at the elevator doors as if the guy who’d been eyeing his girl was right on the other side.

“What, just because I don’t want to be friends with your new little boyfriend, I’m the bad guy?” He knew he was being ridiculous, that everything about this was stupid, but his bad mood just continued, and he didn’t know how to fix it.

“ _Boyfriend?_ ” she screeched, her eyes bulging, and he flinched. “He was waiting for _you!_ Minako told him about you being a doctor, and he wanted to pick your brain!”

That’s when the anger soared. Because _of course_ someone wanted to bug him about doctor stuff _again._ “Great!” he yelled, his control finally gone. “Because that’s what I’m good for, right? Answering medical questions all damn day?”

Usagi’s eyes widened. “Is that what this is about? Interns asking you questions? Did you have a bad day at work or something? Because that is _not_ my fault!” she shrieked.

“I know it’s not your fault!” he raged, feeling his head start to spin. This night just kept getting worse.

“Then stop yelling at me!” she cried out, dropping her hands in frustration, her gorgeous blue eyes angry and lost at what was going on.

“I’m sorry! I don’t mean to yell at you!” Why could he just stop yelling and talk like normal?!

“Why are we even fighting?” she screeched, confusion and pain on her face. All he wanted was for this night to be over; to be home, relaxing, and _not_ fighting with the person he loved more than anything. 

“I don’t know!” he yelled, starting to deflate. He was so tired of being so angry all day. It was exhausting. “I’m sorry I’m yelling at you! I’ve had the worst day. Nothing has gone right. And I’m taking it out on you, and I’m sorry!! I just can’t seem to-”

And that was as far as he got because she came across the elevator, clutching the sides of his face in her tiny hands and pulling him into a bruising kiss. He was surprised at first but quickly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, pulling her tight against him and responding to her assaulting lips with equal fervor. 

Her tongue trailed his bottom lip and he groaned, opening to give her access. Her hands moved to the back of his head, holding him to her as her fingers tangled in his hair. She nibbled on his bottom lip and his hands moved to her thighs, gripping tightly as he lifted her against him and pressed her to the wall. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist and she pulled him against her, grinding into his hips, and he couldn’t help the moan that erupted from his throat.

He brought a hand underneath her shirt, running his fingertips on her stomach on his way up to massage her breast, his thumb brushing over her bra covered nipple, causing it to harden. She whimpered into his mouth as he lightly squeezed and twisted. She bit his bottom lip and tightened her fingers in his hair as she thrust her hips into his again.

Then she dropped her legs, forcing herself to stand, and her hands went right to the button on her shorts. He followed her lead, unbuttoning his jeans as she pushed her shorts and panties off, throwing them to the side. 

He’d barely gotten himself unzipped before she reached into his boxers and grasped him, her eyes fixed solely on him. He gasped as she clutched him, moving a hand to prop himself against the wall as her hand moved up and down. 

Reaching down, he grasped her waist again, hauling her up against him and pushing her back against the wall, his lips capturing hers once again. Her legs twined themselves around his hips again and her arms around his neck as he lined himself against her wet center. 

As one hand went held her up, the other dropped down, running a thumb over her clit, and she gasped into his mouth. His lips trailed down her neck as her head tilted back against the wall behind her. 

“Mamo-chan,” she moaned loudly. “Move.”

It was all he needed to hear, and he thrust his hip forward, slamming himself deep inside her. She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders, and he drew back out, thrusting in again hard, grunting against her shoulder. 

As he started a steady, rough pace, her moans of his name in his ear encouraging him on, he knew this was what he needed. He could feel the anger of the day dissipating with every thrust, every moan from her lips, every clench of her muscles around him as he pumped in and out of her. 

He knew he was getting close quick, and it had everything to do with the way she was moving her body with his, using the wall as leverage and her fingers clutching his hair to push her hips against his. He dropped his hand between them and rub furiously. He’d be damned if after being such an asshole to her, she _still_ gave him sex and then didn’t come? He wasn’t going to allow that.

She was gasping, moaning nonsensical chants against his shoulder as he sped up, both thrusting and his fingers. And then she came, her whole body tightening around him as her head flew back against the wall, her eyes rolling back in her head as her nails scraped his scalp. The sight of her coming undone around him was always the most beautiful sight in the world, and it sent him surging over the edge with a few more well-placed thrusts inside her. 

She sagged against him, her breathing harsh and broken in his ear, and he pulled her off the wall, turning them so his back was now against it and slid down to sit on the floor, her still in his lap. Neither spoke for a few minutes as they tried to catch their breaths. 

He felt much calmer now; much more relaxed than he’d felt all day. As his head rested on the wall of the elevator, he realized how ridiculous and out of control he’d been all day. No one had deserved his attitude, especially not the girl currently snuggling her head against his chest. He licked his lips, feeling ashamed of himself as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Usako,” he said softly, and she gave him a “hmm?” in response, not moving from her position on his chest. “I’m so sorry. I acted like an idiot. I took my frustration of today out on you, and you didn’t deserve that. I really am sorry.”

To his shock, she giggled a bit as she lifted her head to smile up at him. “Honestly, Mamo-chan, it’s nice to see you have a little freak out from time to time. You’re always so level headed and perfect.” He rolled his eyes and smiled as she gently touched his cheek. “I’m sorry you had such a bad day, though. I hope this made it better?”

Mamoru laughed. “It definitely did.”

“Good,” she giggled again, leaning over to place a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Do you want to go back to the party?” he asked, remembering how poorly he had acted. “I owe your friend an apology, too.” He shouldn’t have been so rude to the guy, even if he had been eyeing his girl. Who could blame him? Mamoru still wasn’t even sure how _he_ had landed such an amazing woman. 

Usagi scrunched up her nose in an adorable fashion and vehemently shook her head. “Nah, I think we should go home. Let me make your day even better,” and she leaned over, placing soft, sensual kisses on his neck. “You can talk to Itsuki another day.”

He allowed his eyes to slide shut, enjoying the attention as her lips made their way back towards his mouth. “That sounds great,” he smirked, then reached up to hold her cheek, pulling her in for a soft, slow kiss. “Let’s go home. 

“By the way, Mamo-chan,” Usagi pulled away with a sly grin, “did I see a little jealousy flare up when you saw me talking to another guy?”

Mamoru felt himself flush and shrugged. “Me? Jealous?” Then he smiled, unable to help but to confess. “It’s hard not to be jealous. Because I promise you, Usako, he may have wanted to talk to me, that that’s not why he was hanging around you at the party. Trust me.” He kissed her shoulder before looking her back in the eyes. “The way he was looking at you told me all I needed to know.” 

Usagi smiled, attacking his lips with hers. “He can look all he wants,” she said between kisses. “You’re the only one who gets to touch.” He moaned in appreciation against her lips and she pulled away, pulling off of him and standing as he groaned in protest. She threw him a wink and grabbed her clothes, putting her panties and shorts back on and adjusting her shirt.

He stood, too, lumbering his way off the floor of the small, cramped elevator to shuffle himself back in his pants and straighten out his clothes into something somewhat proper. She gave him one more look to make sure he was ready, then pushed the button on the elevator wall, sending it back on it’s original descent down to the lobby. Then she moved beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist as his snaked around her shoulders.

When the doors finally opened, he frowned in confusion. There stood Minako, a smug, knowing smirk on her face. Beside her stood the maintenance man, grinning as he looked them over.

“Hey, guys,” Minako drawled, clearly hinting at _some_ thing.

“Hey,” Usagi spoke first, sounding just as confused as he felt. “What’s going on?”

“Well what’s going on is someone went to leave the party. You know, the party? The rager I was throwing? That you just left? Without saying bye? Yeah, that one. Only, when they went to leave, the elevator mysteriously wouldn’t work. I couldn’t imagine why?” Minako said, feigning innocence. Mamoru felt himself pale and Usagi fidgeted beside him. “So, I called the maintenance man to see if he could figure out what was wrong with it. And you’ll never believe it. Did you know there was a _camera_ in the elevator?” She grinned, much more excited about this than he felt she needed to be.

Mamoru immediately felt sick. How had not thought of a camera in the elevator? He’d been too in the moment; too caught up in everything that was Usagi.

Beside him, Usagi turned beet red, flushing as both hands moved to cover her face. “Oh my God,” she moaned in embarrassment.

“Sadly, there was no sound,” Minako continued, tapping her finger thoughtfully on her chin, “but I imagine that’s what you said in there,” she pointed to inside the elevator.

“Minako!” Usagi screeched in admonishment. Mamoru thought he might pass out, his head spinning as the maintenance man gave him a thumbs up.

“Or screamed, rather,” Minako added, completely ignoring them as if they weren’t there. Mamoru couldn’t take anymore and grabbed Usagi’s hand, pulling them both out of the elevator and around Minako and the maintenance man. Minako grabbed his bicep, halting him as he tried to brush by her, and leaned in with a grin on her face. “Nice moves, Tuxy,” she said softly with a wink.

If it was possible to get any redder than he already was, he did. He didn’t respond as he dragged Usagi through the building and out the front door, missing the wink she threw at her nosy best friend at the last second.

oOo

AN: What did you guys think? Don’t hate me for Mamoru being a jackass. We all know he doesn’t mean it. It happens sometimes.

Reviews are love!


End file.
